Diabolik Lovers: More blood
by hajimemashitesunnydesu
Summary: This story is about Yui after she is turned into a vampire. Sakamaki brothersXYui. Mukami BrothersXYui Sorry I suck at summaries but please check it out!
1. Chapter 1

A girl with long blonde hair that is up to her waist, Reddish eyes mixed with a slight pinkish tone, height about 5'1 was curled up into a ball on the corner of her bed. Her name? Yui Komori. Age 16, Second year of high school. She has finally accepted the fact that she was a half human/vampire. Creatures that could kill the innocent with just one bite. Yui was too afraid to to do all those actions of a Vampire. To put her fangs in the fangs of innocent people. She did not want to kill. Although the Sakamaki brother have finally except her her emotions and feeling, they still tormented and bickered about her not being able to bite a human. So how did she survive without having to bite other people? Well the answer is right there. Blood Tablets. Blood tablets help her control her blood lust but only for temporarily.

"Oi, Yui! Get out of your room now! It's time to go to school!"

Yui heard the third youngest Sakamaki brother known as Ayato shouting and banging at her door. Without saying a word, she quickly changed into her school uniform and opened the door to see Shu, the oldest of the Sakamaki's and Ayato standing front of her. Shu had his usual stoic expression while Ayato had his stupid grin.

"Oi baka. You know we had school tonight, Were you planning to skip? What were you thinking? Staying in your room and doing absolutely nothing? You clearly still don't understand what Reiji would do to you if he finds you skipping school?" Yui cringed at all the bad questions that were thrown at her. Couldn't Ayato just shut up and leave her alone? She would usually have the will to stand up for herself but today she was silent. Her chest was throbbing but she did not show any signs of pain. To prevent further bickering from Ayato, she decided to give him the silent treatment. Her face expressionless.

* * *

Ayato frowned. He was not please at all as he was walking behind Yui. He was not use to this silent and expressionless Yui. In other words, Her personality was like another reflection of Shu. She usually retorts back at him. Though she never ends up winning the argument. They have finally reached the limousine and the trio went inside quietly. Ayato's frowned deepened even more when he saw that Yui chose to sit between Shu and Subaru. This was the first time Yui was actually giving the silent treatment. She would always ask them some some kind of question and it would always annoy them. After Yui turned into a half vampire, her hair gradually became longer and her face became maturer.

* * *

Laito furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the silent blonde. She was awfully quiet and he disliked that. Yui Kimori was his source of entertainment and seeing her silent like this was unacceptable.

"you know, you should not be staring at me like that unless if you have a question."

For the first time of the day, Yui had finally decided to stop her silent treatment and decided to speak. But her expression still has not changed from before.

"Finally decided to speak Yui-Chan?" Laito asked with his usual devilish grin.

Laito gritted his teeth because of Yui's ignorance in him. They have finally reached their destination and walked out of the limo. Yui being the first one out decided to walk ahead without waiting for the brothers. The brothers stared at Yui's retreating figure and they all ran after her. It seems that Yui had arrived at her class early, for no one was in the class. She gritted her teeth as she saw Ayato walking in with a smirk.

"Looks like it's just you and me."

Yui jumped as she felt warm lips on the corners of her ears.

"Get away from me Ayato-Kun." She pushed Ayato away until he stumbled backwards hitting some chairs.

Ayato violently grabbed Yui's arm and yanked her up. "Aah! Let me go Ayato-Kun!"

"Why you litt-"

"She said to let her go right? So why don't you let her go?"

Yui's and Ayato's turned their head around to see four people surrounding them.

"Who the hell are you people and what are you guys doing in this classroom?" Ayato asked in an angry tone. He was even more pissed off especially since the four interrupted his moment with Yui.

"Well to answer your questions, we are the Mukami Brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

"**We**_** are known as the Mukami brothers"**_

* * *

**Ayato's POV**

Mukami brothers? Who the hell are they? They dare interrupt the punishment I was going to give Yui? I let go of Yui and she fell on the ground with a thud. A whimper could be heard and I stared down at Yui. Okay, I must have dropped her pretty hard. Now I felt guilty. But come on! It was the damn Mukami brothers fault! I glared at the one that knelt down to help Yui up. He must be the oldest as i suspected him. Without noticing I was starting to get angry every minute the more I see him making eye contact with **My **Yui. So instead of letting him do anything he pleases, I decided to butt in on their little moment.

"Let me ask you one more time. What the hell are you doing and how dare you touch My Yui?' I suspected that they already knew my attitude towards them now as I realized they facial expression changing quickly into a darker one.

"Your Yui? I turned my attention to another one of the members. He dare question Yours truly? I thought in my head. " I started to examine his features. He was quite shorter than the rest of the members. He has curly blond hair with his bangs covering the top right side of his face. I also noticed that his left eye is light blue and his right eyes are red. "What strange eye color he has." I thought in my head. I see he goes by Kou Mukami. Right when I was about to ask the question again, the bell started ringing.

"Great. Just great."

"Well I'll see you around Yui-chan" The same guy I was staring at gave her a wink and turned around with his group. "Damn that kid! He's going to pay! Trying to provoke yours truly like that wont let your life become any easier."

* * *

***Time Skip***

"Ayato, whats wrong dear brother? You look even angrier then you usually are?"

After school, the Sakamaki brothers and Yui were headed home immediately. The car was silent as always but Laito decided to break it. Boredom is the number one thing he hated and this car ride was no exception. So he decided he was going to have some fun with the third youngest brother.

"Will you shut up Lairto!

"Someones being feisty today. " Laito enjoyed mocking his brothers. Especially Ayato. Even though bugging his brothers were usually Ayato's job, Laito would often tag along.

"Say Reiji. Do you know anything about the Mukami brothers?" Everybody in the car stopped what they were doing and stared at Ayato. Besides Yui.

"Mukami brothers?" It was quite obvious that Reiji did not know anything about the new brothers.

"Apparently there are these new brothers in this school. They seem to have an interest in our Yui." At the mention of Yui, the Sakamaki brothers all turned their attention to the quiet Yui.

"Yui-chan, it appears that you have some new admirers."

Yui cringed at Laito's voice. His voice was getting on her nerves. Couldn't he just shut up and leave her alone. Plus why is everybody staring at her? It annoyed her so much to the point where she actually glared at Laito.

"Laito-kun, could please stop staring at me? It's getting annoying. A irritated Yui said. They were seriously getting on her nerves. Luckily they were getting close to their mansion so she would not hear their bickering. The brothers all stared at her in shock. That was the first time she has raised their voice at them. Especially Laito. The one she feared the most after Ayato.

Ayato smirked. He knew he had won by provoking her. This time, he cant wait till he gets home to do what was suppose to happen.

* * *

Ruki sighed in frustration as he laid on his bed. He had been so close to snatching Yui away until that Ayato bastard took her away away from him. Though she was never his to begin with.

"Yui Komori." He whisperd while covering his forehead with his arm while closing his eyes.

"You are going to be mine."


End file.
